Kiari's Secret Admirer
by Animefreak2003
Summary: K? Kairi recieves a letter from her secret admirer, who turns out to be..
1. Kairi Recieves the Letter

It was a windy night and Kairi was standing on the shoreline. The water lapped up onto her ankles. She shivered. Water on Destiny Island was warm in the morning but got sub-zero at night. She had on the usual skirt but was wearing a fuzzy white sweater instead of her usual tank top. It was about 2:00 am and she started to walk on the island. When she reached the mailboxes for the people she checked her's and found a rose with a letter next to it. She gasped slightly and then pulled it out. A love letter for her? From who? Rikku? Sora? Tidus? Wakka..'Oh, wait Tidus and Wakka have girlfriends. Tidus has Selphie and Wakka has the new girl Marina.' she thought. She opened up the envelop and read what it said, Dear Kairi, I guess by now you know that this is a love letter for you. I love you so much and in order to show you, I wasn't you to meet me at the tower. I can't wait to see you. Take the rose and keep it next to you on cold nights to feel my love warm you. - Your Secret Admirer 'How sweet!' Kairi thought. She tucked the note away in her pocket and held the rose in one hand. She pulled it up to her nose to smell it. How heavenly it smelled because Kairi fluttered her eyes. She pulled open the door to the tower with her other hand. She stepped onto the other side and skipped. 'I have a secret admirer!' she thought. I bet its Rikku. He has a way with words. Kairi hopped over the trick step and ran to the tower. She climbed it to find no one ,but instead there was another letter. It read, Kairi my love, Hurry to the secret place where I swear I will be. It was most unpleasant to trick you but I needed time to get there. Meet you there. - Your admirer forever The secret place was where Kairi and Sora would go. Sora?! He's my admirer! Wow. He's getting better at writing. Kairi ran back to the main island and crawled through the hole to the main room of the secret place. She reached it and fell back a little. My secret admirer is....... 


	2. A shocking discovery

This is for all the people that reviewed. I was in wrighters block. I still kinda am. So, don't come after me with pitchforks if you don't like this story. I dedicate this page to Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby. They were the first to review. Here I go.  
  
Kairi's Secret Admirer Chpt.2: The letter  
" Selph?! Your MY secret admirer? NASTY!" Kairi said while shaking her head in disbelief.  
" Who me? NOWAY! GROSS TO THE MAX!" Selphie said spitting on the ground next to her.  
" Well, if not you. Then who? Riku? Sora? WHO DARNET!"   
" Well, I came in here and saw this letter.It was adressed to you.I got carried away with suspense to see what it was about. So, I read it.*cringes*" Selphie sadly said  
" You did what?!"  
"Sorry Kai. I didn't wan.. well I did want to read it ,but you get my meaning right? Forgive me?"  
" Aww, I can't stay mad at you Selph. I forgive you.You always were sort of nosy."  
" Nosy?! What ever! Ka-biff! As if!" Selphie said, deniying the truth.  
" I guess Denial isn't only a river in Egypt!" Kairi said, snikering * Get it. Denial The nile. Thats great!*  
" What do you mean? Oh well. The letter. It was...Touching and beautiful. You really got a sincere man on your hands. Although he is sweet, he didn't leave his name. Tough luck."  
"Yeah." said kairi while sighing. She thought she had him this time. Oh well.  
" Do you want the letter Kai?" Selphie said, trying hard to cheer up her BFF.  
"Okay." replied kairi, taking the letter into hands and putting it on her lap.  
" Well. I off. Got a date with Tidus. Bye." Selphie said before exiting the cave.  
" I should at least read it. To see if I can get any clues. Here we go."  
As she scanned the letter she realized something. Her secret admirer or shall I say , Admirers were Riku and Sora!  
Sorry its short but, WOW! What a knock out aye? Who da bomb? I da BOMB! Oh, before I end this note, all of you reading this , please go and download Linkin Park's awesome song, Somewhere I Belong. It is kick butt! I'm listing to that song as I type these very words. PLEASE DOWNLOAD IT AND PLEASE MORE REVIEWS! Luv ya! * smooch sound* 


	3. Bring Me to Life

So, U replied to my latest chappie. NICE! Thank U. U have given me the strenght*sob* to create  
a masterpiece. * sob then whailing* Oh, sorry, Here chappie 3! PEACE OUT  
Kairi's Secret Admirer Chapter 3  
" Riku amd Sora?'' Kairi gasped '' I've never had 2 guys like me. Wow. this is wierd. At least this note said another place. It was to late to go there though. So Kairi decided to head home. She crawled out of the Secret Place and walked along the beach. Her feet crunched in the sand. It warmed about 3 degrees since early that night. It was still cold though. The wind vlew lightly that night. Then, she herd the crunching sound. It sounded like someone walking. She stopped, and it stopped.  
'Dare I turn around?' Kairi thaught Following her gut she turned around to see her stalker. Sora?!  
Yes indeed it was sora. He was standing at a lean and his spiky hair blew in the wind, making him look extra hot. He was wearing a White muscle shirt that showed his big bulging muscles. He also wore some jeans that were baggy and ripped at the bottom. He had a chain hooked from his belt hoop that looped down and then up towards his pocket. The chain's design was crowns.  
'' Hey.'' he siad advancing, Kiari was completly still wake me up by Evansence begins to play   
  
How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb?  
Without a soul;  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Sora reaches Kairi and grabs her arms. She is still and stiff. He leans in to a kiss.  
(Wake me up)  
he kisses her and continues to  
Wake me up inside  
( I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blod to rise  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
He stops and looks at her, her eyes are closed and she is smiling. He hugs her and says " I love you Kai, I always did and I always will. Love me back."  
" Okay," she said and then kisses him again and she leads him to the 2nd island where she pushes him on the ground and gets on top of him. " I will love you here, right now."  
He gets propped up on his elbows and she pulls his shirt off. Then Kairi pushes him back down and takes off her sweater and shirt revealing her breast covered by a bra.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just ;eave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
[ Chorus]  
Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside  
bring me to life  
  
Frozen without your touch   
without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
Kairi leads a trail of kisses down his torso and licks around his abdomen.  
" Thats nice." Sora moaned " Let me try on you." So he grabs her and lightly pushes him off to get up. After achiving that goal, He goes to the tree and picks some leaves off it and lays them down as a bed. He also gets a Paupu. He lays Kairi on the leaves and lays down on top of her. He bites into the Fruit, but doesn't plan on sharing it. He eats the piece in his mouth then, reaches under Kairi to undo her bra. When the clasps come off, He pulls it out and lays it next to the other clothes. The squeezes the juice out onto kairi's bare chest.  
She winces'' Cold." she says " That juice is super cold"  
" Its okay love, it'll come off soon enough."  
He bends down and begins at the beggining of the juice trail and he licks it off of kairi underneath him. He licks all the way down her chest, fallowing the trail until he reaches her breasts where he sucks in between them. Kairi gasped outloud.  
  
All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me  
I've been asleep a 1000 years it seems  
I've got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here/ There must be something more  
Bring me to life  
[Chorus]  
Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside  
Bring me to Life  
  
Sora sucked on the left nipple and massaged the right breast, causing Kairi to moan and gasp  
Relising the Boundry (pant/skirt) from being inside her, He took off her pants and underwear as well as Kairi's. The he kissed her on the mouth and rubbed his up against hers.   
'' Sooooorrrrraaaaa!" Kairi moaned  
He stopped and sucked on her neck. The he trailed down to her flower and stopped. He began to stroke it lightly. Kairi shuddered. Then he positioned himself at her opening and looked for reassurence. She looked at him and thaught about the situation and nodded a no  
" I understand." Sora got up, got dressed and helped up kairi. She got dressed and hugged him  
" I'm sorry. I'm not ready." She said.  
" It's alright."  
" I am ready to have a boyfriend though."  
" Okay. I'd like to apply for the job."  
She looked at him than down at his pants, " I have seen your equiptment which I say is impressive. Your Hired!"  
" You goofball.," Sora said and kissed her on the top of the head. " Go home. You need your rest."  
So, How 'bout it? Niegh? Yay? Review your thoughts PEACE OUT PEEPS! 


	4. The New Girl's Secret

Chapter 4: The New Girl's Secret Kairi and Sora kept their new secret to them selves and snuck out of their houses to meet every Tuesday. Selphie was the only one to know beside them. Occasionally Riku would see Kairi move in the shadows but she'd say she lost an earring. She was always the crafty one out of the group. Then the next thing you know its Thanksgiving and everyone is running around lime a fool and gobbling or shouting 'GOBBLES!' at the top of their lungs like Timmy from South Park. Kairi loved that show and was basically one of the only ones who watched it so she got it while every one else just stared. " Hey Kairi, did you hear about the new kid that just came in from Traverse Town? She's really cool I hear!" Selphie said " No I haven't heard of her until just now! Cool, maybe he'll go to our school. Poor girl hope she will know her way around the town and school."  
It was Sunday so they wouldn't meet the new girl until Monday. Everyone was talking about her some people couldn't wait to meet her.  
* * " Mom, I don't want to go to school, I have to stay here and help you unpack! You'll hurt your back or get hurt by a falling box and then I'll be all alone!" " Oh honey, do stop worrying! I'll be all right!" said Joy, the new kids mom. " Mom!!!!" " Please don't fuss. Go unpack your Playstation 2 and I'll be up to play a game with you. Ok?" " Yea mom, but today we play DDR and not some other girly game got it! " Ok, whatever you want." "Thanks mom!"  
* * " Time to get up everyone! Its Monday and time for school for all of HIRS' listeners!" (HIRS stands for Hope Island Radio Station)  
Slowly but surely all the kids got up and got ready for school. (Everyone has to go to school in my story because they need their education!) Kairi was up first and waiting at the dock for everyone at 6:00 am. That's when everyone arrives. It's 1-hour before school starts. She sat in her boat and waited for everyone. Then, Selphie arrived and got in her boat and started drinking coffee. Kairi didn't need coffee to stay awake. She always was well rested for a school day. They just sat there and then began to converse. "Did you do your homework Selph?" " Oh my god we had homework?!" " Yea, write a 100 word essay on Napoleon." " No way!" "Just joking selph. Man you should have seen your face. You looked like a monkey!" " Very funny Kairi!" Kairi kept laughing and almost fell out of her boat. Then Selphie began to laugh hysterically while Kairi patted her chest to clam down from the shock. Then another figure appeared. It was the new kid. They approached the docks and when they were close to reaching them, they put on a red cap. The shade hid their face. " Why hi there! What's your name? Mines Selphie!" " I'm Kairi! Its nice to meet you." " Uh..hi. My name is.." Suddenly the guys appeared and they got in their boats. Interrupting the new girl. "Hey guys! Oh, is this the new girl?" Riku said as he jumped into his boat. " Oh, Hey! My name is Sora and this is Riku." " Hi." The new girl repeated as she shuffled off towards Kairi's boat. " I don't have a boat yet, can I ride with you?" " Uh. sure. Hop in!" Then everyone rowed towards the school on Destiny Island. It was 6:30 so they rowed slightly slower.  
At school the new girl went into the office to get her stuff and moved on to her Focus class aka 1st Period. In the first period, the secret came out. " Please take off your cap and sit down." Said Kairi, the class representative.  
As the new girl took off her cap, everyone gasped. The new girl.was a guy! He was 5'7 and had short spiked black hair. He had brown eyes and tan skin. His left ear had 3 earrings on it next to each other. His teeth were white and perfect. He seemed like a cool guy. He wore a plaid flannel with a white shirt underneath it. He had on blue jeans and Nike shoes. The outfit should have given him away, but there are a lot of tomboys in school! He sat down in his seat, as everyone remained quiet.  
  
END OF CHAPTER! TEE HE REVIEW! 


	5. Thw New Guy's Crush

Kairi's Secret Admirer Chapter 5: The new guys' "crush"  
  
Everyone in the room was flabbergasted (love that word) and nobody moved an inch. The room was quiet; not even breathing could be heard. The new guy just sat there and waited for everyone to move again. Then room seemed to gain its motion back. "Uh... well...Tell us something about yourself. Like your name and stuff like that." Kairi Said. "My name is Brandon Miguzi, (it's that thing on Toonami. My bro keeps talking about it!) I'm 17 years old and I arrived here on Wednesday night. I helped my mom unpack the whole time so I didn't come to school till today. I explored the island on Saturday and found cool places. Like this secret place with drawings everywhere. There was a tower too. Well my fave color is red and my fave flower is the rose. My mom grows them. (Hahahahahah starting to see what I'm planning? HAHAHAHAHAHAH *cough cough*)  
Kairi's eyes got wide and then she gasped. Brandon couldn't be her admirer. It was not possible. Or was it? "Oh, I'm really good at literature and I have a way with words. Well that's basically it" said Brandon. Then he sat down in his seat next to Kairi's empty one. He began to smile at her. She smiled back and then he turned to say hi to everyone else at his table. "Uh...that was wonderful Brandon. Well everyone, what do we say to Mr. Miguzi?"  
The entire class said hello and Brandon immediately blended in. He quickly became friends with Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, and Kairi & Selphie. The rest of the day went smoothly. Kairi kept keeping her eye on Brandon. Every once in a while, Brandon would see Kairi and Sora kissing and he felt uneasy. This was a sign to Kairi that he did like her!!!! She began to freak out. Then the day ended and the Brandon liking her thing rose up again. "Hey Kairi!" Brandon yelled at the end of the day. "Hey Brandon." Kairi quietly responded "Um...could I catch a ride to Hope Island? I swear this is the last time. My boat is almost finished." "Yea okay Brandon. Hop in." Kairi said. Now she could find out the truth.  
About half way to Hope Island, Kairi began to interrogate him. "Hey Brandon?" "Yes?" "You like roses right?" "Yes. Why do you ask?" "Oh...well I recently received a rose from someone." "Oh, that's sweet." "I also received a letter. The writer had quite a way with words." "I bet it was a romantic letter." "Yea it was. Does this description ring any bells?" "No...not really. Are you referring to me? I just got here!" "I got the letter on Saturday. Two to be precise. One in the secret place, and another on the tower. These places ringing any bells?" "Listen, I didn't give you those letters or the rose. True the clues do point to me, but maybe your admirer wants you to think it's me." "If you didn't give me the letter or the roses, why do you get uneasy when I kiss Sora? Huh?" "Well, you guys remind me of my ex-girlfriend. We broke up a couple of days before I left. She said she didn't want to tie me down. I said that was ridiculous but she still broke up with me." "Oh, I'm so sorry. I feel awful! I grill you on the spot when you just got dumped. I'm sorry!" "Its okay. Well there is away to help re-patch this whole thing." "How is that?" "Well, you could be my friend and put this behind us!" "Okay. I promise."  
Kairi and Brandon had a slight hug. Little did they know, Riku was watching them and got a totally wrong impression. He took a camera out of his boat bag and took a picture. Rowing home, he developed the picture and went over to Sora's house. Knocking on the door, Riku braced himself to tell what happened. Sora answered the door and Riku told his half of the "love" story. Sora was furious. He was always really competitive. He wrote that letter and gave the rose and she still was off kanoodling (love that word too) with other boys. This Brandon boy was gonna pay for "hugging" his girl.  
As soon as Brandon was a few feet from his house, he heard something behind him. Turning around, he saw Sora and happily said, "Hey Sora! What's up?" Sora quickly walked over to Brandon and hit him hard just below the temple. Brandon passed out. Sora walked away. A smug look of satisfaction was on his face. Joy walked outside and gasped in horror as she saw her son Brandon on the floor, passed out and blood on the corner of his mouth.  
  
Well? Yay or neigh? Well review. Sorry it took for ever. I was working on my other story. School returns tomorrow. It totally bites!!!! REVIEW! 


	6. Donna toki datte,Zutto futari datteDonna...

Kairi's Secret Admirer Chapter 6: Donna toki date, Zutto futari de, Donna toki date Soba ni iru kara  
  
Brandon's mom was scared. She helped Brandon into the house and she cleaned up the blood. She asked him if he was ok, and he groggily nodded. Then the question every mother asks a hurt child was asked.  
  
"Who did this to you baby?"  
  
"It was....my own fault ma. I stubbed my toe and then one injury led to another and I fell down. It hurt but was okay after a while."  
  
Brandon's mom knew that her son was trying to protect someone. She didn't like that he was lying to her, she was just glad he was okay. She cradled her little boy. He always insisted she call him an adult because he was 17. She always knew he would be her little boy forever. She loved him more than her own life. She would gladly give her life for him to live. He was her life, the very soul that gave her body the will to get up and kiss him on the head. He was the greatest thing god had ever given her. She began to cry. She was so glad he was ok.  
  
"What's wrong mommy?" Brandon asked, his voice filled with worry.  
  
"I'm just...so glad your ok. You're my life Brandon! I would die if you were ever hurt." She cried, the hot tears streaming down her face.  
  
Brandon felt regret what his mother had to go through. She was sobbing and shaking. Brandon hugged his mom. He wouldn't let go. He was trying to say that he loved her so very much and was grateful to have a mom as cool as him. He finally let go when his mom fell asleep. She was fast asleep and drool was coming out of her mouth. Brandon stifled a giggle. He put her gently on the couch and covered her up with a quilt. He went upstairs and sat down on his bed. Then he picked up his Dell (A.N:/ DuDe Ur GeTtIn A DeLl! LOL couldn't resist! Okay! Back to the story). He clicked the HIIM (Hope Island Instant Messenger) He then signed on to his screen name : DuelWielder1515. Then when he was signed on. There was one other person signed on. It was LilDevilGurl08, Kairi. He clicked on her name and a talking box appeared. He began to type.  
  
DuelWielder1515: Hi  
  
LilDevil08: Hey Brandon  
  
DuelWielder1515: Can u speak Japanese?  
  
LilDevil08: Ya, my mom's mom is Japanese  
  
DuelWielder1515: Good  
  
DuelWielder1515: I just wanna say tht im grateful we're friends and im here for u  
  
LilDevil08: Thanx Brandon.  
  
DuelWielder1515: Donna toki date, Zutto futari de. Donna toki date, Soba ni iru kara. No matter what the time, we'll always be together. No matter what the time, because you're by my side.  
  
LilDevil08: Domo Arigato Thank you  
  
DuelWielder1515: ur welcome  
  
LilDevil08: ur shinesuta Brandon. Your kind Brandon  
  
DuelWielder1515: Domo Arigato Kairi Thank you,  
  
LilDevil08: Well g2g (got to go),ttyl (talk to ya later). Thanx for ur kind words.  
  
DuelWielder1515: No prob. Rest up. ttyl, thanx for being a friend when I first came here.  
  
LilDevil08: Its ok, thanx for being nice.  
  
Then Kairi signed off. Brandon stretched out on his bed. He was smiling. He decided not to tell her about riku and the beating. He would tell her later. He signed off and then fell asleep, having happy dreams of the girl he loved. He would make his next come back as the admirer in a few days.  
  
OK! WHT U THINK? I decided to have Brandon as a main character (the admirer) tune in to the next chappie of Kairi's Secret Admirer chappie 7!  
  
c-u l8r -the author 


	7. Please say yes

Kairi's Secret Admirer Chapter 7: Please say "yes"  
  
A/N: Ok, when I write in_ Italic_ it means a thought. When it's normal it's normal. Ok here to all my loyal fans: Chappie 7. I got this idea because people want sex in the stories. Lol well here ya go! Geez. sex sex, that's all u want.  
  
Kairi lay on her bed thinking of what Brandon had said. He was a very sweet boy.  
  
_Is HE my admirer?_ Thought Kairi. It wouldn't be that bad, he was sweet, and hot too. It actually wouldn't be bad if he was her admirer. _He is very sweet.  
_  
She rolled over and then began to close her eyes. Then she got up and changed into her p.j's. It was a white tank top and silk underpants. She sighed and lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. Then she felt something, a comforting heat that overwhelmed her body. Her eyes got wide as she realized what was happening. The source of the heat was coming from within her legs. She looked down and gasped. This was an incredible feeling. She moved her hand down slowly to her destination. She gasped as she touched her sex. The silk of her underpants rubbing against her was incredible. Soon her underpants were drenched in her love juices. Moving her finger in and out of her sex, her eyes gasping and moaning. She rubbed her sweet spot and about died from the pleasure. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced. In and out, moved her finger, in a rythmatic motion. She gasped as she reached her climax. Her juices were flowing like a river. She gasped as the wave of pleasure wracked her body. She reached her climax and it was a WONDERFUL feeling. The white linen sheets on her bed were drenched in her love juices. Kairi got up and changed her undies. She hid the wet ones in the hamper and sat down at the oak computer desk in her room. While her IMac loaded, she began to touch herself again. She had almost reached her climax again when her computer was fully loaded.  
  
_Damn! It was feeling soooo good to! Awwww well, I might as well see who is on HIIM._  
  
So Kairi signed on and waited for her buddy list to load up. Then she saw a familiar buddy. DuelWielder1515. She clicked on his name and typed.  
  
LilDevil08: Hiya  
  
DuelWielder1515: Hey  
  
LilDevil08: Um... can I ask u for a favor.  
  
_OOoOoOo I am sooo horny. God I hope he says yes. He is very_ _hott!  
_  
DuleWielder1515: Sure buddy, anything for you.  
  
LilDevil08: Can... u come over and help me with some literature homework?  
  
DuleWielder1515: Sure. Be over in 5 min. :-D I guess I can I mean I'm sooo good it :-D  
  
LilDevil08: K ttyl.  
  
DuelWielder1515: k bye  
  
Then Brandon signed off. Kairi got the roses she got and pulled the petals off. She placed them on the bed. She had been collecting roses so there were quite a few petals. She changed into a silky nightgown and lay down amidst the rose petals. Kairi's mom was dead and so was her dad. She was all alone but, she didn't mind. This meant no disturbances. She heard a knock and yelled, "Come in! It's open!"  
  
So Brandon walked in and took his shoes off. Then he began to talk.  
  
"I brought a literature textbook and some exercises. It's not as bad as people would like to think."  
  
Then Brandon stopped dead. He gasped at the beauty of the sight in front of him. Kairi sat there, wallowing in breath taking beauty. Her hair and body and everything about her was so perfect. She was an angel. His eyes got wide like a kid at Christmas about to open a present he had always wanted. He stared and then his beautiful angel spoke, her voice like an angel singing. He was mystified.  
  
"Shut the door Brandon dear."  
  
Brandon obeyed and moved closer towards Kairi.  
  
Well wht u think! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH IM GOOD! LOL TUNE IN! REVIEW! 


	8. Love and Lust in the Roses

Kairi's Secret Admirer Chapter 8: Love and Lust in the Roses  
  
Lol, I lied, Brandon's not the admirer. U'll just have to find out whom it really is!  
  
Brandon walked over to Kairi and sat down next to her," I guess really didn't need help, did you?"  
"Nope, actually I have the 2nd highest GPA in language arts. It's a 99.8%."  
"Wow, impressive." Said Brandon, smirking.  
"Yea I guess so, I really only keep my grades up so my mom wont skin my ass." Kairi chuckled and then she wrapped her arms around Brandon. Drawing him close to her, Kairi leaned up to him a kissed his lips. Brandon loosened up and then tensed again. Backing up, he got off the bed. He did want this but Kairi wasn't the one for him. He turned around and looked out the window. He needed to think things out. Sora had told him something that made him want to help him. Actually, he over heard it. Brandon was walking by Sora's house when he overheard him. Brandon ran home immediately and then encountered sora. Maybe he had taken a short cut. Well, Brandon wanted to help sora. Now was his chance. If he could get the sparks to fly between them, then maybe he could get the feud between him and sora would end. He really wanted to be on Sora's good side. He felt the pain of not being on his good side. He had a bruised eye to prove for that. He went over to Kairi and sat down.  
"Uh...Look Kai, I have a better place than here to do it. Meet me at the secret place in 1 hour. I'll have something special planned."  
With that, Brandon went off to get things ready. He ran home and called sora. Out of breath, he gasped out, "go...to...the...secret place...Kairi...is there...1 hour...you...can...get together!"  
On the other line, sora was sitting in silence. He had heard everything that the caller said, but why did he want to help and who was it? Well maybe this was a prank call. Then through the other line, a clear voice came through, "It's me Brandon...please do what I said, I want to help and reduce my chances of being beat up again! This will help you guys. This is not a prank call! I swear. Just be there!"  
So sora said ok and hung up, and then he waited for an hour. While Brandon frantically ran back and forth. When it was over, he had made a romantic lovers lane for two. All around the floor was rose petals, covering every square inch of the secret place. There was a basket with strawberries and chocolate in it and since they couldn't drink champagne yet, there were two glasses of ginger ale and a big bottle of it on ice. Brandon even gathered his strength and moved the boulder blocking the view of the moon from the sitting place he had settled down. He was pooped. Now all he had to do was wait for the sparks to fly. He whipped out his cell phone and called Sora.  
"Yello?"  
"This is Brandon, I'm all done over here, you can come over and wait for her. Oh, one more thing, when Kairi comes over, make sure to talk about HER and let the romantic phrases flow."  
"Alright Casanova, I'll be sure to do that. So I should come over now?"  
"Yea, oh! One last thing, She's gonna think you're me until to make your move."  
"You? Why would she think that?"  
"We'll she tried to seduce me, but I didn't fall for it, I'd rather help you."  
Hanging up the phone, Brandon rested for a bit and then got up. He checked to make sure if everything was read. It was absolutely perfect. The coke was a bit of a stretch but it was something to drink. He also put a couple of paupu fruits to help them remember. Kairi had told her about the night sora and she spent together on the other island. Brandon thought that was nice of sora to do.  
An hour had passed and Sora was already there and looked like a real gentleman. Kairi was coming up the beach. She was wearing a silky red dress and her hair was pulled back, with loose wisps hanging down from her bun. She had on makeup and looked beautiful. She crawled through and saw the rose petals on the floor and the basket and the ginger ale. It was so beautiful. There was also a skylight showing the moon. It was very romantic. There on a rock looking up at the moon was...sora?  
"Hello Kairi. You look beautiful tonight."  
"Um...thank you. I thought Brandon was supposed to be here? Do I have the right secret place?"  
"There is only one secret place silly."  
"Oh, well why are you here?"  
"I'm here because I love you kairi. Brandon told me to come here so I could show you how much I love you. I would die for you kairi."  
"Oh...that's very nice of you sora, I like you too."  
"I don't like you kairi I love you."  
"If you love me, answer me these three questions."  
"Ok"  
"Am I pretty?"  
"No,"  
Kairi was saddened, "Do you want to stay with me forever?"  
"No,"  
"One last thing," said Kairi, near tears, "would you cry if I left you,"  
"No,"  
Kairi was crying with a hmph, she turned around and began to leave when sora grabbed her arm.  
"Let go of me!" yelled Kairi, her tears falling on the petals like morning dew on the rose garden.  
"Let me finish. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to stay with you forever; I HAVE to stay with you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you left me, I would die. Kai, I ment everything I said in my letters, the love letters. Remember?"  
Kairi was sobbing loudly and hugged sora tightly, saying his name. This was like a fairytale. She loved sora so much. Sora lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips, the salt of her tears getting in his mouth. Lying down with Kairi, the made out in the petals for an hour. Then sora kissed her neck and trailed his kisses down towards her chest. Kairi let out a moan. Sora then took off his shirt and threw it. Kairi turned over and let sora unzip her dress and take it off. He kissed down her back and then turned her over again. He looked down at her; she was only in her bra and underwear. The chilled air made Kairi's nipples erect. Sora took off her bra and her underwear, leaving her completely naked. Then, sora took off his clothes and they were completely naked. Sora kissed her the valley of Kairi's breast and she moaned out loud. Then sora looked at Kairi and she nodded with reassurance. Sora looked at her.  
"It's going to hurt a bit when I enter."  
"Ok, I am ready."  
Sora put a condom on his penis. Safety first! Kissing her hard on the lips, sora pushed his erect penis into her sex. She screamed through the kiss. Then sora waited for a while until she had come accustomed to him in her. She nodded, saying she was ready. Sora pumped in an out, each push stronger than the last. Kairi moaned louder and louder, reaching her climax. Then she pushed again and again then Kairi screamed as she reached her climax. Laying on the ground, sora and Kairi panted and hugged. Getting up and putting on a new condom, Sora told Kairi to lay down with her ass in the air. She obeyed and sora put some ointment on and around her asshole. Then he told her to try not and scream. He counted to three and pushed into her. It was extremely tight. Kairi muffled a scream. It really hurt. Then sora pushed in her harder and harder, within the next 3 minutes, she reached her climax, two times. She was spent. Sora and Kairi lie down on the petals and fell fast asleep, cuddled in each others arms. Sora kissed Kairi one last time and then he fell asleep too. Kairi was smiling in her sleep. It was the best night of her life. 


	9. Forever Yours

Kairi's Secret Admirer Chapter 9: Forever Yours  
  
Kairi and Sora cuddled as they slept. When they woke up, they were in the beautiful rose petal covered secret place. Sora was first to wake up. He shifted his head and looked around. Kairi cuddled closer into his chest. It was kinda breezy, Sora found a blanket next to them. He covered Kairi and got up. He got dressed and put Kairi's clothes into the basket the drinks were on. He slid on her underwear and put his t-shirt on her body. Then he wrapped her up again. Sora slid the basket with clothes to the side. He could come back for it later. Carrying Kairi out of the hole in the ceiling so he wouldn't have to crawl out, Sora emerged and blinked as the sun beamed down on him. Sora carried Kairi to his hut on the island. It wasn't big but it had everything he needed to live on. He laid Kairi down on the bed and walked to the kitchen. It was noon and his stomach growled. He opened the fridge and pulled out the ingredients to make a ham sandwich. It wasn't the five star meal his princess deserved, but it was food.  
Soon he heard the bed creak. She was waking up. He walked over to her and lay down beside her. Kairi opened her eyes and saw Sora's blue ones. Kairi smiled and hugged sora. They stayed like that until Kairi's stomach growled. Sora picked her up and carried her out to the kitchen. He had a sandwich out for both of them. She smiled at him and began to eat her sandwich  
"It's not much, but I thought you might be hungry." Sora said  
"Hells yea!" Kairi said. Sora smiled and leaned over and kissed her head. The two eat their sandwiches and then sat down on the couch. Kairi cuddled into Sora's chest. They finished watching an episode of Trigun, when Kairi got up. She went towards the bathroom and walked in.  
"Hey sora, can I use your bathroom. I need to shower. I smell like outside and im sore." Kairi said as she pulled a spare toothbrush out of Sora's cabinet. She kept it there just in case she needed a place to sleep.  
"Ok Kai, I'll join you shortly." Sora said, waiting to be yelled at.  
Kairi poked her head around the corner and smiled, "Ok babe. I'll be waiting!"  
Sora sat there, he thought for sure he was going to get yelled at. THIS WAS SWEET! He began to undress and walked in on Kairi brushing her teeth. He blushed. She wasn't even undressed. He walked into the shower and waited. He soon heard her spit and rinse her mouth. Then she undressed and joined him. He smiled like a little boy and hugged her. He moved his hand up and down her back.  
"Oh, yea, right there sora, ohhh im soo tense." Kairi said as the water ran over her and Sora.  
He laughed and then turned her around. He began to massage her back and shoulders. She moaned and shivered. His touch made her go crazy. He looked down and saw he too had a tense muscle. Kairi felt it and turned around. She smiled and kissed Sora.  
"You want me to massage you're sore muscle too baby?" Kairi said like slyly as she got down on her knees. She moved her hands up and down his erect member. She then leaned her head down and kissed the head of his member. A moan of satisfaction made Kairi hornier than she already was. She moved her head up and down on his head. Faster and faster she went, the moans from Sora growing louder as he reached his climax. Kairi stopped sucking as he came all over her body and chest. She stood up and licked her lips.  
"That tasted good babe." Kairi said, hugging Sora  
"It FELT good." Sora replied. He cleaned her hair as she cleaned his and then they rinsed it off. Sora went crazy when the soap got in his eyes. Kairi laughed as he rubbed them with a towel  
They got out and dried off. Kairi realized she had no underpants either!  
"Uh, Sora, I don't...uhh...I don't have any undies." Kairi said shyly.  
Sora laughed and took her undies from the night before, "Here, I'll wash these. Until then, I have some old shirts in my closet. You can Pick one out and where it."  
Kairi reached up and kissed him, calling him her, "Knight in Shining Armor." She ran into Sora's room and picked out a blue shirt.  
A few minutes later, her undies were clean and dry. Sora took them out and shook them in front of her face. "If you want them so badly, you'll have to work for them." Sora cooed. He chuckled and she sighed. She pulled him into his room and closed the door, locking it behind her.  
  
5 Years Later  
Kairi and Sora had hit stayed together for five years when Sora asked her to marry him. She said yes and the day was set. It would take place on February 14, Valentines Day.  
Now it was time for the wedding. The music started and Kairi walked down the aisle. Sora was in a black tuxedo and had Riku as his Best Man. Tidus was next to Riku and Sora. Selphie was Kairi's Maid of Honor and Jennifer was another bridesmaid.  
The wedding music began to play as Kairi and her Father walked down the aisle. She was in a beautiful white gown with a flowing white train. Her veil covered her crying eyes. She was crying tears of joy. Sora had looked so handsome. When she reached the stand with Sora and the music stopped. The priest began the ceremony.  
"Dearly Beloved we are gathered her today......"  
  
Sora burst through the door to the suite they had for their honeymoon. Sora carried in Kairi and flicked on the lights. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her.  
"I love you Mrs. Saekai." Sora said  
"I love you Mr. Saekai." Kairi replied.  
  
The couple undressed as they got ready to have sex and make their life start. Sora, closed the door and put out the sign that read: Do Not Disturb. He also locked the door. Then he turned to his bride and smiled.  
  
The End  
  
HAHAHAHHAHA HOPED U LIKED IT! I LUC U ALL 4 REVIEWING! TEARDROP DO NOT FEAR, EXPECT AN INU YASHA STORY SOON! 


End file.
